As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is an information handling system. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for such systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more IHS systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
In the past few decades, cluster or grid computation has been developed to exploit computational resources beyond what a single information handling system (IHS) can provide. Using modern network architect and virtualization technology, IHSs that are separated physically can be connected into one virtual entity equipped with impressive computing power as well as storages and/or other computational resources. Such development has released the greater ability for computing facilities to leverage unused or underutilized computing resources within their facilities and beyond. The increasing demand for computing resources has resulted in outside parties wishing to leverage the available supply of computing resources for their own workloads. Thus, a need exists for improved methods and systems for matching available computing resources with potential workloads and providing the completed workloads to a requesting party.